xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophidianpath
O P H I D I A N P A T H ' ' ❝ Character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom under what circumstances) ---- Ophidianpath is a jet black bombay tom with sectoral heterochromia. He is currently affiliated with CrescentClan, but originated in a deeper region of the jungle. He is currently 5.5 Moons old, making him the youngest superior druid ever chosen. IDENTITY ---- Name Break-down: Ophidian- 'A reptile of the group Ophidia; a snake. '''Path- '''A course of action or way of achieving a specified result. '''Pronunciation- ' /ə(ʊ)ˈfɪdɪən,ɒˈfɪdɪən//pɑːθ/ 'Current Name- '''Ophidianpaw '''Nickname(s)- '''Oofy '''Former Names-' Ophidia '''Other: Zodiac Sign- '''Leo '''Birth Season- '''Summer '''Pronouns- '''He/Him/His '''REPRESENTATION ---- Visuals: Ophidianpath is an obsidian hued bombay cat with a short-length, smooth pelt and a slender build. His fangs are unusually long and can often be seen protruding from his mouth like those of a snake's. He has dark grey paw pads, silvery-white whiskers and he has sectoral heterochromic eyes, each a brilliant mix of electric blue and chartreuse yellow. Ophidianpath often wears an emotionless expression, but every now and then, he'll give an enigmatic smile. He has a scent of petrichor and a smooth, soothing voice. He speaks in an exremely casual manner, without paying any attention to his lack of respect and has a habit of taking his time by slowly strolling. Behaviour: Ophidianpath is commonly portrayed as a lazy, yet flamboyant, enigmatic, child-like tom who is able to mask his feelings well. He often enjoys aimlessly flirting with cats of all genders and making crude jokes, due to this, it causes a rise of distrust around him. Palette: Base '=(#08040A) '''Inner Ears '=(#3F2C44) 'Left Eye '=(#A2EEFF-Main Sector)+(#DEFF5E-Sub Sector)+(#CDF1F4-Sclera) 'Right Eye '=(#CCFF00-Main Sector)+(#CCF2FB-Sub Sector)+(#ECF4CD-Sclera) 'Nose '=(#10110E) 'Pawpads '=(#0D0B0E) '''Fangs = (#F1E4F4) PERSONALITY ---- Key Traits: Positive Traits-''' Charismatic // Intelligent // Eloquent // Observant 'Neutral Traits-' Flirtatious // Enigmatic // Casual // Neutral 'Negative Traits-' Deceitful // Lazy // Devious // Flamboyant ---- '''Summaries: Positive Traits- ' Summary of Positive traits here. '''Neutral Traits-' Summary of Neutral traits here. 'Negative Traits- ' Summary of Negative traits here. 'Other-' Summary of other Behavioural traits here. '''Extra Knowledge: Likes-''' '. '''Insert description of Likes '''Dislikes-' '. '''Insert description of Dislikes '''Goals-' '. '''Insert description of Goals '''Fears-' '. '''Insert description of Fears '''Orientation-' Chaotic Neutral- 46% Light, 54% Dark '''HISTORY ---- Insert history here. RELATIONS ---- Relationship Status- 'Insert '''Mate- '''Insert '''Ex-Mate(s)- '''Insert '''Current Flings- '''Insert '''Previous Flings- '''Insert '''Sexual Orientation- '''Insert '''Candy Eye (Mentality/Personality)- '''Insert '''Candy Eye (Physically)- '''Insert '''Turn Offs (Mentally)- '''Insert '''Experience- '''Insert '''Currently Attracted To- '''Insert '''Formerly Attracted To- '''Insert '''Shippings- '''Insert '''Felines Currently Attracted To Character- '''Insert '''Felines Formerly Attracted To Character- '''Insert '''Looking For-' '''Key: ✓ (Yes), ྾ (No), ? (Unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (Maybe), ❧﻿ (Leaning To No) ( ) Long-lasting Relationship ( ) Short-term Relationship ( ) Open Relationship ( ) Quick Fling ( ) Kits (Out Of A Fling) ( ) Kits (Out Of A Stable, Long-Lasting Relationship) Fertility- '''Insert% '''KEY: //Slight Crush //Crush //Love //Trust //Envy //Regret //Like //Respect //Idolize //Slight curiosity //Major curiosity //Interested //Shy //Nervous //Discomfort //Acquaintance //Friend //Close Friend //Unease //Disgust //Aversion //Wants to get to know //Misses //Can’t bear without //Relatives //Family //Joined at the hip //Slightly Suspicious //Very Suspicious //Distrusts //Annoyed By //Dislike //Hate //Dead //Missing/Status Unknown //Family //Mate //Fling/Ex-Mate Credit goes to Apricate for this guide. It has recently been updated to fit the xxslystarxx wiki and this wiki alone. Do not use on any other wiki unless permission is granted.. |-|CrescentClan= CharacterName/AJ Username/Rank/Dot Ratings- Trust% "Relationship with them, based on Name's feelings on the character, OC speaks." Oc's actions while speaking about character. |-|Character's Origin= CharacterName/AJ Username/Rank/Dot Ratings- Trust% "Relationship with them, based on Name's feelings on the character, OC speaks." Oc's actions while speaking about character. |-|Outside CrescentClan= CharacterName/AJ Username/Rank/Dot Ratings- Trust% "Relationship with them, based on Name's feelings on the character, OC speaks." Oc's actions while speaking about character. SKILLS AND STATISTICS ---- Mentoring-'''Insert Mentoring Desc. '''Physical Health-'''Insert Physical Health Desc. '''Mental Health-'''Insert Mental Health Desc. '''Strengths-'''Insert Strengths Desc. '''Weaknesses-'''Insert Weaknesses Desc. '''Statistics: Leadership '6/10 '''Sociability- '''9/10 '''Intelligence- '''9/10 '''Emotional Strength- ' 10/10 '''Physical Strength- '''7/10 '''Offense- '''7/10 '''Defense- '''8/10 '''Hunting- '''5/10 '''Swimming- '''6/10 '''Climbing- '''6/10 '''Herbs- '''9/10 '''Agility- '''8/10 '''Stamina- '''8/10 '''Stealth- '''9.5/10 '''TRIVIA ---- . Insert random Trivia . Insert random Trivia . Insert random Trivia QUOTES ---- ❝Insert Quote Here❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom under what circumstances) GALLERY ---- Insert Art.png|Drawn by Artist Insert Art.png|Drawn by Artist Insert Art.png|Drawn by Artist Insert Art.png|Drawn by Artist Category:Feline Category:Original Character